flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Grim Reaper
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the forty-fifth (and currently final) stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 44 account or higher. It is not currently known to evolve into anything and is able to amass XP infinitely until it dies (from water, oxygen or health bar depletion, for example) or the player disconnects. It's the second animal skins, being preceded by the Fly with it's Chistmas skin, and the animal with the most skins in FlyOrDie.io. Food Chain Status Note: Asterisk ‘*’ means the Grim Reaper can either eat or be eaten by this animal, ‘#‘ means that the Grim Reaper will not gain exp from the creature, ‘^’ means that the Grim Reaper cannot reach the place where this creature exists, and '\' means the animal is reachable, but only with glitches. * Can eat: ** Fly ** Butterfly ** Mosquito ** Wasp ** Dragonfly ** Pigeon ** Duck ** Blue Bird ** Parrot ** Stork ** Red Bird ** Pelican ** Turkey ** Bat ** Seagull ** Blackbird ** Hornet ** Vulture ** Owl ** Maroon Bird ** Falcon ** Eagle ** Snowy Owl ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl Child ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Stone Eater ** Demonic Egg Eater ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Insect ** Cosmic Big Eye ** Cosmic Angry Eye ** Cosmic Bat ** Overfed Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper* ** [[Pumpkin (Animal)|Pumpkin (Animal)]] ** Pumpkin Ghost* ** Another Grim Reaper* **Ghostly Angel* ** Worm# ** Snake# ** Shark# ** Crocodile# ** Black Widow#^ ** Mouse# ** Lemming#^ ** Yeti# ** Mummy# ** Cosmic Eye# ** Cosmic Big Insect# ** Small Demon#^ ** Pig# ** Cat# ** Ladybug# ** Tyrannosaurus# ** Woodpecker# * Can be eaten by: ** Ghostly Reaper* ** Pumpkin Ghost* ** Another Grim Reaper* ** Ghostly Angel* Ability Skill name Scythe attack Type Active Description You throw your scyche to kill prey (all kinds of prey). (This is the only method to kill prey.) Damage output 35% of the prey’s max health (excluding Ghostly Angel, when it will do little damage, albeit more than any other reaper). Cooldown time 0.5 seconds Hidden effect You have full vision in the dark. You can quench your thirst in the Fire of Death. Strategies & Tips As a Grim Reaper * HALLELUJAH!!! Congratulations. You did it. You achieved the ultimate animal stage in Flyordie.io, after what may probably be a full hour of grinding or more. You have ascended into a harbinger of doom, the ultimate power, whose prey list is made up of absolutely every single living entity on the list. Enjoy the moment while it lasts. * Your only source of XP is player-controlled animals, 25% of the prey's current XP, so the Grim Reaper is a mostly offensive animal - don't waste too much of your time trying to kill the previously-unkillable NPCs (the only exception being the Ghostly Angel, which will give you 1 million xp, but it can kill you too). * Despite this immense power, you aren't completely invincible. You still have to watch your water levels and go replenish from time to time (if you are in the Ghostly Angel's lair then quench your thirst in the fire of Death) - don't let the power trip get to you. Opposing Ghostly Reapers, Pumpkin Ghosts and Grim Reapers (and even the Ghostly Angel) may also challenge you in a one-on-one fight, which requires an increasing level of skill to actually come out victorious. When fighting another Reaper, try to damage other animals to heal up when you are not targeting the opposing Grim Reaper. * Currently, a reaper can kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat using a well-timed slice, with the Scythe as its attacking method, and it is quite easy to kill it. (This is a known bug.) However, the chance of you running into a cosmic bat is quite low, but finding will lead to a long chase. If one is about to evolve (check the leaderboard for its xp) chase it until it evolves and use your ability when its health bar is red. ** Another glitch you can do if you decide to disconnect is to find the demonic cave, fly into space, and slam into the bottom of the cave. You'll glitch through trapping you in an area with no water so you will die. * If you want to get onto the highscores board, try and kill the Ghostly Angel. Killing it awards you 1 million XP, but this is hard to do and it only respawns every hour. Luckily, you can go AFK sitting in the fire (assuming another reaper doesn't kill you). Of course, you can also try to kill other players as well, but unless your opponnent has several million XP points, this is not even close to the amount of XP killing the Ghostly Angel awards you. Countering * Run. Run as quickly as you can. If you're higher on the food chain, you're even more at risk as you yield more XP and the Grim Reaper might actually be the only predator on your list (along with other reapers) * As the only dangers for the Grim Reaper are having its water levels depleted or facing another Entity with a scythe (or the Ghostly Angel), it can lead to a nearly endless chase until one or the other's water levels runs out, or the coming across of another Reaper. And even then, you're at risk, as taking a dip in the water means losing precious time trying to escape the Grim Reaper as it catches up to you - and if it manages to do so, you can go and kiss your animal goodbye unless you're really lucky or skilled. If you encounter another reaper, pray they 1v1 each other and not gang up on you. * But don’t worry too much, there is a way to escape easily. First off, beware of other animals as they might eat you (even though the grim reaper can eat every player controlled entity). Secondly, refrain from running in a straight direction unless the Grim Reaper is far. Try to get the Grim Reaper of guard by leading it into the Castle underground, the Snow Castle or other places where you know the Reaper can’t fit in and may give up (it's better if you also have a water source in that place), or into another animal (but be careful if it can eat you). * Note: The hitbox of a scythe is the area in front of and below the reaper (which means that the Pumpkin Ghost has slightly more range than the Grim Reaper). If you sit exactly on top of it, you'll be ok. This can be used to trap in the mud or lava leaving it with no defense. If you're in a 1v1, try to get on top of the repear so that it can't attack you back. VIP Version The Grim Reaper also have a different sprite when using a VIP account. The VIP version, unlike the normal one, has a red hood which identifies whenever the player is playing with a normal account or a VIP account. To see other skins, please click here. The Ultimate Lesson The end of your grindfest is ultimately a moral and physical choice - do you feel like grinding for XP still for hours upon hours trying to eat everything you can in spite of the growing fatigue? If your momma calls you to help her do something, what will you do to solve the dilemma? It's still recommended to remember that real life exists, and that any XP accumulated is saved to your account (if you have one) even if you disconnect mid-game, thus none of your progress will ever be lost. It's nice to take breaks, from time to time, because while you have unlimited lives and retries in this game, you have only one life as a player, so don't ruin it over a silly time-waster like this one too much. Take good care of yourself, you're far more important than a .io game! Trivia * Although the Grim Reaper is listed as can eat all living creatures, it cannot eat Ghost (it is immortal). * In the Spanish translation, although the reaper is listed as can eat all living things, it cannot eat Ghost, as well as all plant-like entities. Category:Animals Category:Glitch